The Fight
by CharliesConverse
Summary: When Chad loses someone dear to him who will help mend his broken haert
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight**

Chad POV

"Chad you are soo annoying!" Sonny yelled at me  
"Am i Sonny am i really?" I asked her annoying her some more  
"YES! You don't care about anyone but yourself! It's always what you want what you need and I'm sick of it! NO ONE is yours Chad! So trying caring about someone else for once in your pointless life!" Sonny screamed at me. I stood there frozen. No one had ever said that to me. I was so shocked that i didn't realize a tear had fallen  
"Chad! Are you ok?" I heard Sonny ask  
"If i never cared about anyone but myself how come i flew all the way over to England with my family so my mom and dad could renew their vows on the London eye, paid for my entire family to go to Disney land when my 3 sisters wanted to see Minnie mouse and spend the day with her and when my youngest sister got diagnosed with cancer i paid for to have private room with all her little things she wants in there with her and how i spent the whole day with Zac Efron and her to make her happy when she found out she had cancer not to mention i spent a week of work because i couldn't stop crying at the fact that i was losing one of the best things in my life! If that's not caring then i don't know what is!" I told Sonny before i ran out of the cafeteria in tears. As i got to my dressing room i pulled out my phone and called her! Marissa my baby girl!

Sonny's POV

As soon as Chad told me started talking about his little sister tears where pouring down his face. I was so shocked i didn't move. I regret everything i said to Chad about not caring when all he ever did was care. When he finished he ran out of the cafeteria in tears i so badly wanted to run after him but someone caught hold of me  
"Let him calm down!" I heard i turned round to see Skyler had a hold on me  
"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked  
"Only we knew he wanted to keep it a secret and i guarantee he doesn't want your sympathy Sonny and he never will so just leave him alone for a few days!" Skyler told me before letting go and walking off with the rest of McKenzie Falls. I felt so bad that i decided to listen to Skyler. I'll try and talk to him tomorrow.

The next day (still Sonny's POV)

"Hey guys!" I greeted my cast as i walked into the prop house  
"Hey!" They replied not really paying attention  
"Have you guy's se-"But before i could finish my sentence they cut me off saying  
"Cafeteria"  
"Thanks guys" I said before running off. As i got there i saw him sat on his own looking like he had just witnessed a murder and hadn't slept in weeks  
"Hey Chad!" I said softly as i sat next to him. He didn't reply. I decided to keep my mouth shut for a while. After a minute or two he finally said  
"Have you ever lost someone soo dear to you that you have no idea what to do with yourself anymore?"  
"Not really, i never knew my father before he died i was one"  
"Your lucky then!" He whispered  
"What do you mean Chad?" I asked a little confused  
"Last night at 12:30 am" He started but shock his head as tears started falling from his eyes. I shuffled closer to him and hugged him  
"What happened last night Chad?" I asked still confused but now concerned  
"She died!"He whispered as he burst out into sobs. I sat there froze not knowing what to do. People started flooding in for lunch which meant we had been sat here a while. Tawni walked up to me and Chad  
"What happened?" She mouthed  
"She died" I mouthed back still in shock. She gasped and walked away in shock. After 2 more minutes i heard another gasp come from the door and i turned around a saw a 3 yr old girl that looked just like Chad  
"Chad" she spoke softly. His head shot and he ran to her and fell at his knees in front of her. He opened up his arms and she ran onto them and they hugged each other. I walked over to them and that's when i noticed that they we're both crying and whispering "We love you Marissa!" I got down on my knees and hugged them both tightly and whispered  
"Let's get out of here people are watching us!" They both nodded and Chad picked up the little girl. On the way to Chad's dressing room the little girl fell asleep but before she did she whispered  
"I love you daddy!" and Chad answered with "I love you 2 thing 1" she smiled at that name, cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek before falling asleep. Did she just call him daddy? Nah she called him Chaddy!

_Chad's dressing room_

Chad's POV

I placed gently placed Lillie-mae on my couch careful not to wake her and turn to look at Sonny  
"Hey" I said softly  
"I'm sorry!" She said running towards me and pulling me into a hug. That set me off again i started sobbing into her shoulder  
"I have to tell you something Sonny" I said building up the confidence  
"Anything" She whispered in my ear  
"Lillie-mae, Olivia and Marissa are my daughters!" I said after that i burst into tears. I felt Sonny freeze under me so i pulled away from the hug and sat on the couch by Lillie-mae and cried into my hands  
"Oh Chad I'm so sorry i didn't know!" Sonny said to me as she pulled me into her arms again  
"I don't know how I'm going to survive without her i just love her so much!" I said bursting out into tears again. There was a knock on the door  
"Who is it?" I asked my voice cracking  
"Olivia" I heard the angelic voice say. I jumped off the couch and swung open the door and pulled my little girl into a hug. I sat down on the couch next to Sonny and started humming Olivia to sleep. I didn't want Olivia hearing mine and Sonny's conversation about Marissa. As i put Olivia down by Lillie-mae i turned round and was met by a pair of soft lips.

**Heyy this is my story that is replacing Chad with a chance of loss ;] i hope you like it! Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fight-Welcome To The Family**

Sonny's POV

As Chad rocked Olivia to sleep i thought through the fact that Chad was actually a dad and never told me. As soon as Olivia was a sleep Chad turned towards me. I don't know what came over me but i kissed him. After about a minute i pulled back  
"Wow!" I heard Chad say  
"Yhh" I said still dazed over the kiss  
"Sonny can i ask you something?" Chad asked taking my hand. I turned to face him and saw love in his eyes but i also saw pain  
"Sure" I answered smiling at him  
"I Uhh" He stuttered. I smiled at his cuteness  
"Come on Chad you can tell me anything!Ok?"I told him  
"I well. I love you!" He said looking down. I stared at him in shock. Chad Dylan Cooper loves me. ME. I noticed Chad had dropped my hand and turned to face Lillie-mae and Olivia  
"Chad turn around!" I told him grabbing his hand again. He turned around but kept his eyes on the floor  
"I love you too Chad" I told him grinning at him. His head shot up and i saw the grin on his face. I leaned forward again and kissed him with love and passion. We pulled away after away and i lent my forehead on his  
"Sonny Monroe will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked looking down  
"YES!" I shouted but then i realised the girls were asleep behind Chad  
"Daddy" One of the girls said i think it was Olivia  
"Yes sweetie?" Chad asked turning round to face her but held into my hand  
"I want to go home" She said rubbing her sleepy eyes  
"Sure come on let's get going" Chad said kissing her forehead. I smiled at how cute they looked  
"You wanna come Sonny?" He asked turning round to face me. I was a little shocked at first  
"Sure" I said smiling. He smiled back at me  
"Great. Could you pick up Lillie-mae for me?" He asked as he picked up a sleepy Olivia  
"Sure" I said reaching down and picking her up in my arms. I smiled down at her she looked peaceful as she slept. As we made it outside we walked to Chad's car. Chad went round the other side of the car and put Olivia in her car seat so i placed Lillie-mae in her seat. I climbed into the passenger side of the car as Chad climbed into the driver's side  
"Hey Chad can i ask you something?" I asked after a few minutes of silence  
"Sure" He said turning to face me and smiled at me before concentrating on the road again  
"Are Lillie-mae and Olivia twins?"  
"Yhh. Marissa was the oldest she was 4. Lillie-mae and Olivia are both 3" He said. I could see the pain in his eyes when he said Marissa's name. I rubbed his arm. He turned and smiled at me and i smiled back him.

After 5 minutes we made it to Chad's house. I'm never going to get used to the size of Chad's house. I helped Chad put the girls to bed. Lillie-mae had a green and sky blue coloured room with a lot of books. I asked Chad why it was green and sky blue, he said it was because she could never chose a favourite colour so most of her things were green and sky blue. Olivia's room was bright yellow with loads of dolls. I guess Lillie-mae was the laid back one and Olivia was probably liked to look good. After Chad put them to bed we went and sat in the living room in silence. After a while Chad spoke up  
"Do you wanna see Marissa's room?" I was shocked so all i did was nod. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to a pink door. We stood in front of it for a while before Chad pushed opened the door. I gasped  
"It's beautiful" I said just stood staring  
"Go on in" Chad said pushing me in. I looked over at him  
"You sure?" I asked unsure. He nodded and gave me a little shove. I stepped inside it was so beautiful i could just imagine a little girl running around the room playing with dolls and dressing up. (not going to explain pics in my profile)  
"I'm sorry Chad" I said glancing at him to see his face  
"It's ok we knew it was happening" He said looking down. I walked over to him and lifted up his chin and gave him a sweet kiss.

Next Day (sorry didn't know what to write LOL)

SPOV

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of running feet and screaming. I sat up in bed thinking someone was hurt. I jumped out of the bed and to the running sound of the screaming. I ran into Lillie-mae's room to see Lillie-mae and Olivia huddled up into the corner screaming up at the ceiling where there was a huge spider. I screamed and ran over to the girls who jumped into my arms. Chad ran into the room with fear written on his face  
"Oh my god! What happened" He asked out of breathe. We all pointed to the ceiling  
"Wow!" Chad said looking at the spider. He quickly grabbed and empty glass on the windowsill and some paper of the desk and put it on over the spider and the paper under it. He ran over to the window and threw it out but accidently threw the glass out as well. He turned around and the girls ran up to Chad crying their eyes out. I slowly got up and walked over to them  
"Shh it's ok the spiders gone now" He said hugging them. He stood up and looked at me. He smiled and opened his arms. I ran into his arms not noticing that i was shaking and hugged him tightly  
"How about we watch a movie, you guys go pick while i get breakfast done? Deal?" He asked looking at us. We nodded. He smiled and kissed us all in the forehead before leaving the room. The girls ran into the room where i came from. I followed them in and soon realized that i had been sleeping in Chad's bed. _Then why wasn't Chad in the bed with me?_ I thought to myself. I shook the thought from my head and went and helped the girls pick a DVD  
"Let's watch Barbie" Olivia said picking up a Barbie DVD  
"No way i hate Barbie" Lillie-mae said. I laughed how they were arguing about watching Barbie  
"How about we watch the Little Mermaid?" I asked breaking them up  
"Ok! Wait who are you?" Lillie-mae asked  
Oh I'm Sonny Chad's girlfriend" I told them smiling. They smiled at me and jumped on me and shouted  
"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" I had to laugh at how adorable they were  
"BREAKFAST IS DONE!" Chad shouted up the stairs. I grabbed the girls hands and led them downstairs while they were fighting over who held the DVD.

After Breakfast

Still SPOV

"Ok girls go put the DVD on and I'll be in, in a minute" Chad said picking up all the plates and walking over to the sink  
"Yay!" The girls shouted running into the living room. I walked over to Chad  
"Hey let me help" I said grabbing a plate. He took the plate back and said  
"Go watch the girls make sure they haven't broken the TV while trying to put the DVD in" I pouted at him  
"Fine" i said walking into the living room.

**So what do you think? Sorry it's been a while but i started this the other day and like totally forgot i had started it LOL. Anyway i hope you like it **


	3. Authors Note Please read

Author note

Hey guys sorry i've not been updating

I need to know what story out of all of mine you like the most so i know which one to continue and which ones to put on hold until the story you chose is finished

I'm so sorry guys it's just they're so hard to keep track of and i like them all so I'm letting you choose so I'll put a poll up on my profile

Until the results see ya

Btw closing date is 20th sept


	4. Authors Note Please read sorry

Authors Note

Hey guys

Bet your wondering what story won the votes

Not many people voted i only got 4 votes soo the winner is

TIME TOGETHER!

I will put a chapter on in the next few days because i sorrt of have an idea about what the chaps about i just need to think if the rest and then type it up

So thanks to all of those who voted :)


	5. I'm Back!

HELLO!

So I noticed this morning that I had a new favourite on this story and I was quiet surprised! I had completely forgotten about this whole thing and I apologise for it! I'm not sure if people want me to continue or not seeming as it had been a while, and at the minute, I'm unsure how to continue, so if you want me to continue please let me know and maybe share some of your ideas?

I really do apologise for this long wait but I'm back! Please let me know if you would like me to continue, thank you


End file.
